What is power?
by Demon god Cypher
Summary: after Lisanna's death Natsu feel week and leaves to train for 2 years and when he returns he is just in time for the Eisenwald event. NatsuXErza JuviaXoc rated m for cursing and later chapters


What Is Power?

''Speech''

_'thoughts'_

_ ''whisper''_

'telepathy'

**''demon speech''**

_**'demon thoughts'**_

___**-spell/timeskip/flashback**__**-**_

DGC: so hey everyone sorry that i haven't updated or posted anything in a while but i have been extremily busy.

Natsu: no you haven't, you've just been to lazy to write anything.

DGC: Shut up, oh yeah i haven't had a computer for a week and I've been to Spain, but now I have ten weeks that will be spent by writing fanfiction.

Natsu: but why are you changing the story for this fanfic?

DGC: i have my reasons.

Natsu: SO, Demon god cypher, what are we going to do with these guys? *points at Kenji, Kazumi and Kyrus*

DGC: First of Demon God is my title, my name is just Cypher, second Kenji and Kazumi doesn't excist in this version, neither does Gaien and Garreth.

Natsu: what about Kyrus?

DGC: just you wait, now lets get going.

Natsu: Demon god Cypher doesn't own fairy tail

first chapter: the training trip

He felt weak and useless, even though he couldn't have done anything about it.

She, Lisanna was dead and no one could bring her back. Every one else had told him to not beat himself upp about it, since Mira didn't even alow him to go with them on the job.

''come on ash brain lets fight'' Gray yelled at Natsu, who looked very depressed. ''I'm not in the mood, ice queen'' he said as he left the guild hall, ''wow, he's really taking this bad'' Gray said with a little worry for his friend and rival. ''aye sir'' Happy chirped in.

As soon as Natsu entered his home he started writing a note and then he put it away.

_**-the next morning-**_

It was early morning, the sun commes out when a blue cat sudenly bursts through the door to the guild and he was crying. ''what's wrong Happy?'' Mira asked as she was one of the few people in the guild. ''Natsu is gone'' he said while barely containing his sobs.

''WHAT'' yelled everyone that were present in the guild(that being Mira, Makarov, Cana and Erza) at the time.

''he left a note'' Happy said as he gave the note to Master Makarov who in turn widened his eyes after finnishing reading the note. ''what does it say, Master?'' Erza asked kind of worried for the pink haired knuckle head, ''It says that he is leaving so he can train and get stronger'' the master answered, ''does it says how long he will be gone?'' Erza askded the master who only shook his head in response.

The master sudenly left the room and went to his office in the guild hall. When he entered the office he took out a communicaions lacrima and used it to contact someone.

_**-with Natsu, a couple of months later-**_

Natsu were walking throug a town with a man wearing a black cloak with white fur triming on it.

''so Natsu tell me more about your friends from fairy tail'' the hooded man said with a small smile.

''well i've already told you about most members but there are still some i can tell you about'' natsu said thinking a little to much about it, ''well get on with it then, boy'' the hooded man said with the same smille from earlier.

''well first is Gray Fullburst, he is an Ice-make mage and kind of my rival. We got into alot of fights, but even though that i still se him as a friend'' he said with while he started smilling, ''he is a lot like me in many way'', ''and then we have Erza Scarlet, she is one of the stronges women in the guild. She is the one who used to brake up fights between me and Gray. She is very kind and is known as the fairy queen titania erza.'' Natsu said with a fullblown grin on his face and now the hooded man started grining to ''sounds like someone has a crush'' he stated and Natsu started blushing, his face was more red than erza's hair.

When he calmed himself down he looked back to the cloaked man and asked ''don't you have anyone special like that, old man'' the hooded man just looked down at the ground and said ''well over 500 years old and no experience with romance, so no'' with a sigh.

''oh lighten up, old man. You will find the right girl some day'' natsu said while smiling at the hooded man who smilled back and said ''yeah, you're right Kid. Come on let's go we have a lot to do''.

DGC: sorry for the short chapter but i have worked hard with writing this.

Natsu: so this hooded man, who is he?

DGC:*face palm* he is the one who is your master while you're away, like Jiraya for Naruto.

Natsu: oh okay. How is he over 500 years?

DGC: oh Spoilers

Natsu: damn whovian.

DGC: shut up idiot.

DGC: well that's all folks.

If you are alive when my next chapter is out: see ya next time

Demon god cypher.


End file.
